


No Temas, Mi Amor

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Day 1: Fear, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Morality | Patton Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Multi, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Roman, Virgil, and Patton’s confession of love leaves Logan in such a bad state that he flees into the woods in terror.  Luckily for him, those three never give up on him, and Roman knows just what to say to assuage his fears.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: A Growing Bond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	No Temas, Mi Amor

Roman was tired. He’d been trekking through these woods outside of town for almost an hour. He was covered in leaves and twigs, his letterman jacket would probably need to be professionally cleaned, and his immaculate face was probably riddled with scratches from the number of branches that had slapped at him as he made his way through the brush.

But none of that mattered as much as finding Logan.

Roman cursed to himself as he thought about it. Of course Logan would react badly. The guy was always so scared of hurting anyone, even by accident. So why wouldn’t he have freaked out when Roman, Virgil, and Patton had all confessed that they were in love with him?

Looking back, he was a little surprised that the three of them had taken so long to figure it out. It was obvious in hindsight that the four of them had been crushing on each other for years. The only reason they’d figured it out was because of Logan’s absence last week.

For the nearly six years that they’d been friends, Logan’s parents had taken him at least a couple times a year to a medical specialist to make sure his body was maintaining its health while continuing its remarkable growth. And remarkable it was. It was odd enough seeing a nine year old at eight feet tall. But seeing a living human being standing at twenty feet tall? And still expected to keep growing?! Of course you’d want to make sure their body could keep up with its own demands.

But while him being gone for a week was a regular occurrence, this time his absence demonstrated to the remaining trio how little time they’d spent together in recent months. With Logan around, they saw each other fairly regularly because of their commitment to making sure he never felt alone or unwanted. And ever since he’d started homeschooling to avoid the issues of a public school trying to accommodate him, they’d doubled down on that commitment.

But with their own burgeoning feelings filling them with self-doubt and worry, they’d been avoiding each other as much as they could otherwise, for fear of alienating the others with their unspoken desires. What if the others didn’t feel the same way? What if they rejected them because they had feelings for more than one person? What if revealing the truth ruined their friendship? What if…?

It had taken Logan’s absence to make them realize how much they missed each other, and in a tearful reunion, each had confessed in turn how they felt. Realizing that, not only were they accepted for having those feelings, but that those same feelings (at least between the three of them) were reciprocated, they cemented their new relationship and made plans to do the same with Logan once he returned.

Unfortunately, this did not go over as well as they had hoped it would.

As soon as the words had left their lips, Logan had begun to stiffen in panic. And as they each explained to him how they felt, his fear had only escalated. Finally, when they paused to ask him how he felt, he fled, tearing his way out of the old hangar outside of town where he’d been allowed to live since outgrowing his parents’ house. Seeing him flee in a blind panic, knocking over massive shelves of abandoned supplies and knocking one of the massive doors clean off its guiderails, had left them in fear of him for the first time.

But that fear had only lasted a moment before they realized he must have just felt overwhelmed at their confession. Logan had always subtly expressed his doubt at ever finding someone who would love him romantically. And while their friendship had done a lot to boost his self-confidence, they had never managed to completely change his mind about who and what he was. No matter what they said or did, he still saw himself as nothing but a monster who no one would truly love.

So they had mobilized.

Patton had called up their various families and other friends to keep an eye out for him before heading off to coordinate their efforts. Virgil had opted to stay at the hangar, in case Logan came back on his own after a while. Roman meanwhile, being the fastest and strongest of the three, agreed to give chase and hopefully find him before he did something drastic.

But after an hour of trying to follow Logan’s messy trail, he had yet to track him down. As he came upon a clearing near a rocky slope, he considered trying to find a spot with cell service to call the others and ask for their progress. But before he could even pull his phone out to check, he heard a sniffle from above him on the slope.

Looking up, he could see part of the opening to a cave set about twelve feet above the clearing. And from that cave, he could hear the telltale sounds of someone trying to repress their sobs. Each one that escaped filled Roman with joy at their familiarity, but also heartache at the pain their source must be in, a pain Roman himself had sworn to protect him from.

Being as careful as possible, Roman began to hoist himself up the slope. It took a few minutes, but at last he rolled over onto the ledge. After a few moments to catch his breath, he stood himself up and prepared to enter the cave.

It wasn’t very big, only a few feet taller than Roman, and couldn’t have been more than about thirty feet deep. Still, it was enough to shroud Logan’s cramped trembling form in a degree of darkness.

Roman edged forward. He knew Logan must have heard him clambering up the hill, but his friend had yet to acknowledge his presence. Just as he came close enough to reach out and touch him, he spoke up.

“Hey, Logan. It’s Roman.”

Logan didn’t respond. If anything, he seemed to curl further into himself.

Roman let out a sigh. “Hey, I know you’re not in a very good place right now, so I need you to tell me if it’s okay for me to touch you, alright?”

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Logan’s head gave the slightest nod.

Roman immediately placed his hand on Logan’s back, gently rubbing it like he used to when Logan was stressed from studying. As he kept rubbing, Logan’s form uncurled slightly, and some of the tension in his frame seemed to dissipate. After a bit, Roman stopped and turned to sit back to back with him.

“Hey, I know you’re probably a bit overwhelmed, and maybe even a little intimidated. And I just wanted you to know that we understand. We know it’s been hard for you over the years. And a revelation like this would have probably been better had we eased you into it.

“But what we said was true. We all love you so much. Patton loves you, Virgil loves you, and I love you, mi roca.

“I know you haven’t always agreed with that nickname, but it’s true. You’re so stoic and logical, and you try to stay rational, even in the face of difficult circumstances. You are like a sturdy foundation, solid as a rock, keeping us grounded and centered. Each of us, in our own way, can lose sight of reality, and you keep us focused. We depend on you. And I know how much you depend on us.

“I know it’s scary to think about being in a relationship, especially one as…unorthodox as what we were proposing. And if you don’t feel the same way about us, we’ll still understand. We love you too much to force you to be in a relationship you don’t want. And if that’s the case, then just say the word. We will always respect your wishes, mi roca.”

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Finally, Logan responded.

“It’s not being in a relationship that I’m afraid of.”

Roman waited. After another moment of silence, he asked, “Then what is it you’re afraid of?”

This time, the silence seemed to stretch itself out indefinitely before Logan replied, barely above a whisper.

“Me.”

Roman turned his head around in shock.

“You?”

“Me,” Logan repeated through choked breath. “I’m scared of myself. Of what I could do, of how I could hurt you all.”

“Logan, you wouldn’t hurt us—“

“But I might! I might hurt you! Even when I concentrate with all my might, I still sometimes lose control and break things. I’m too big for this world, too big for you. I don’t want to hurt you guys, I love you too!”

Logan paused, taken aback at himself, before resuming.

“Even before I started growing, I’d never really felt like I belonged with anyone besides my parents. Until I met you three. You’ve all been so kind to me, so caring. When I’m with you, I feel happy and safe. With you, I feel like I’m home.

“But I’m afraid. Because I can’t always control myself. What happens if I lose control and hurt one of you? What if I keep growing so much that being in a relationship with me is impossible? What if you three decide one day that I’m not worth it and leave me alone again? Or worse, what if I end up killing one of you?! What if—“

A pair of arms wrapped themselves as far around Logan’s side as they could reach. Looking over and lifting his arm, he could see Roman latched onto him, his eyes pouring with tears to match Logan’s own streams.

“Logan, I know you’re scared, and I know you don’t always trust yourself. But we trust you. We know the risks, we know what might happen. And we’re prepared to deal with any and all of that.

“I won’t lie to you and say we’re not worried. We know there are no guarantees that this relationship would work out. And we don’t know what might happen with you and your growth in the future. But we don’t care.

“Because as much as we’re worried about all of those things happening, what we’re not worried about is ‘us’. No matter what happens, we will never abandon you, we will never leave you alone. No matter what you face, we will always be there to help you through it.”

Logan’s sobs returned in earnest. Unable to even think of stopping them, he gently brought Roman to his front so he could hold him properly in his arms as he balled over him. And Roman cried with him, resting against his chest and patting his face, reassuring him through it all.

“No temas, mi roca. It’ll be okay.”

In time, Roman would manage to coax Logan out of the cave and get him back to the hangar, where Virgil and Patton would be waiting for them. The four of them would sit down and work out the various details of what would become their new relationship.

And after that, they would go out to see the gathered crowd of family and friends, who would be so grateful to see Logan was alright, and would revel at their newly forged relationship.

And later still, the four of them, with their parents’ permission, would curl up together on Logan’s improvised bed to make sure they were all okay through the night.

But for now, the two of them just cried together. Fear had tried to drive them apart. But Roman was going to make sure it could never hurt his dear Logan again. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Prplzorua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplzorua/pseuds/Prplzorua) for helping me with the Spanish for Roman.
> 
> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
